True Blood: Sunset
"Sunset" is the eleventh episode of season five of the vampire television series True Blood and the sixtieth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Lesli Linka Glatter with a script written by Angela Robinson. The episode first aired on HBO on Sunday, August 19th, 2012 at 9:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Starring Co-Starring Crew * Nathan Barr - Composer * Lynne Willingham, A.C.E. - Editor * Suzuki Ingerslev - Production designer * David Klein, A.S.C. - Director of photography * Bruce Dunn - Producer * David Auge - Line producer * Marlis Pujol - Line producer * Angela Robinson - Co-executive producer * Mark Hudis - Co-executive producer * Raelle Tucker - Co-executive producer * Alexander Woo - Co-executive producer * Brian Buckner - Co-executive producer * Alan Ball - Executive producer; Creator * Gregg Fienberg - Executive producer * Christina Jokanovich - Associate producer * Luis M. Patiño - Associate producer * Gianna Sobol - Associate producer * Charlaine Harris - Creator Notes & Trivia * True Blood was created by Alan Ball. It is based on the "Sookie Stackhouse" series of novels by author Charlaine Harris. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * "TB: Sunset" serves as a shortcut to this page. * Casting for this episode was provided by Junie Lowry Johnson, CSA and Libby Goldstein. * This episode is included on the True Blood: The Complete Fifth Season DVD collection, which was released by HBO Studios in Region 1 format on May 21st, 2013. * Actor Aaron Christian Howles is credited as Aaron Howles in this episode. * Terry Bellefleur appeared last in "Everybody Wants to Rule the World". * Alcide Herveaux appeared last in "Everybody Wants to Rule the World". * This is the first and only appearance of General Cavanaugh, who dies in this episode when Eric Northman breaks his neck. * Emma Garza appears in wolf form only in this episode. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the song "Sunset" by Stevie Wonder, which plays during the closing credits. * Sookie Stackhouse makes a reference to Warlow in this episode. Warlow becomes the central antagonist in season six of the show. * General Cavanaugh makes a reference to Roman Zimojic in this episode. Roman met the True Death at the hands of Russell Edgington in "Hopeless". * Rosalyn Harris makes reference to her progeny, Elijah Stormer, in this episode. Elijah met the True Death at the hands of Tara Thornton in "Gone, Gone, Gone". Quotes * Russell Edgington: As I live and breathe, a fairy! .... * Jason Stackhouse: Eric and Bill found vampire religion. Ain't no one coming to save you this time. .... * Lilith: I choose you. .... * Maurella: My light broke. .... * General Cavanaugh: Vampires don't stand a fucking chance. See also External Links ---- Category:2012 television episodes Category:TV-MA rated films and programs Category:Lesli Linka Glatter Category:Angela Robinson Category:David Auge Category:Alan Ball Category:Brian Buckner Category:Bruce Dunn Category:Gregg Fienberg Category:Mark Hudis Category:Christina Jokanovich Category:Luis Patino Category:Marlis Pujol Category:Gianna Sobol Category:Raelle Tucker Category:Alexander Woo Category:Nathan Barr Category:David Klein Category:Lynne Willingham Category:Libby Goldstein Category:Junie Lowry-Johnson Category:Suzuki Ingerslev Category:Anna Paquin Category:Stephen Moyer Category:Sam Trammell Category:Ryan Kwanten Category:Rutina Wesley Category:Alexander Skarsgard Category:Chris Bauer Category:Kristin Bauer van Straten Category:Lauren Bowles Category:Valentina Cervi Category:Nelsan Ellis Category:Janina Gavankar Category:Lucy Griffiths Category:Todd Lowe Category:Joe Manganiello Category:Michael McMillian Category:Denis O'Hare Category:Carrie Preston Category:Deborah Ann Woll Category:Robert Patrick Category:Peter Mensah Category:Carolyn Hennesy Category:Jessica Clark Category:Phil Reeves Category:Erica Gimpel Category:Kristina Anapau Category:Matt Bushell Category:Helen Sadler Category:Rick Cramer Category:Giles Matthey Category:Camilla Luddington Category:Brianna Brown Category:Charlotta Mohlin Category:Aaron Christian Howles Category:Noah Matthews Category:Gil Zuniga Category:Erika Marosi Category:Skyler Vallo Category:Jason E. Kelley Category:Bryant Romo Category:Travis Dixon Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified